


The welcome mat

by JaqofSpades



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: Five times Nomi and Amanita had unexpected guests in their bedroom – and one time they put out the welcome mat





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because who can resist with playing with the sensate connection? For Femslash February trope bingo, my fill for 'five times'

 

Nomi is laughing against Amanita’s thigh, her whole body shaking with delight as Amanita writhes and begs and drums her heels on Nomi’s back. 

“What could you possibly want?” she teases, turning her head to direct her hot breath over the sticky glory of Amanita’s sopping pussy.  It’s too tempting to ignore for long, but right now watching her squirm is almost as rewarding as feeling her losing it.  Almost.  Nomi can’t resist a flicker of her tongue over the swollen flesh, just to get the taste of her. It’s been minutes, after all.  Then she worries the swollen little bud with her tongue, never quite giving Amanita the pressure she needs to tip over. 

“Nomes! If you don’t fucking suck it right now, I’ll fucking fuck …”

Nomi’s pussy clenches at the desperation in her girl’s voice, the need that never quite leaves them.  She’d spend her whole life here if she could, sipping from her very own holy cup.   There’s love – so much love – but sometimes she wonders if this is something separate, a sacred thing all of its own.  When Amanita comes, the way she clenches her fingers in Nomi’s hair, the arch of her back, the endless flood of sweet, sweet juice … Nomi feels blessed, every single time.  Anointed. 

A-fucking-men, she thinks, stroking Amanita open with two fingers, tracing the delicate contours with her fingertips for a moment before making them rigid to plunge deep.  She bows up in a silent scream just as Nomi closes her lips around her clit and sucks hard. 

Yeah, she thinks.  That’s it, baby.  Fuck me with that beautiful pussy.  Come all over me.   I need it.  I need you.  _I need you._  

She’s scrambling up over a still-shaking Amanita to take her own pleasure when a burst of colour next to the bed catches her eye.

“Oh my fucking God!  Get out,” she screams, and poor, shocked Kala – who has her hands over her eyes – blinks away.

Amanita is too busy grabbing at her hips and clamping her mouth over Nomi’s pussy to even notice, her tongue already working in a quick, wet stab that will get Nomi off in approximately two seconds.

I should tell her, Nomi thinks.  I should, but … Amanita reaches up to pinch at Nomi’s ridiculously sensitive nipples, and … God.  Goddess.  Oh God.  She’s gone.

*

“Um - you know how I’ve told you about the others? How we can visit, and sometimes, we can’t not visit?”

“mmm?” Amanita hums, her lips trailing over the skin of Nomi’s belly, sucking any spare flesh into her mouth in fond little bite.

“They’ve been here,” she blurts, and Amanita looks up.

“Course they have, love.  Sun actually left me a note the other day.”

“No, I mean – here.  Exactly here.”

Amanita – clever, superfast thinking Amanita – blinks, then tilts her head.  “No.  Not – here?  In our bed, here?”

Nomi hangs her head and nods.  “I didn’t invite them or anything, but sometimes, my thoughts -  they think I’m in trouble.  And you can’t not react to that urgency.  And they go as soon as they realise.”

There’s a flush rising under Amanita’s dark skin, and her head is moving back the way it does when she’s about to blow her top.  Then her mouth drops open.

“You mean – we’re so fucking sexy together you think you’re gonna die or something, and they come to help?  Christ-on-a-cross, Nomes.  That’s kinda – awesome, really.  Wonder what they think when they see us? Is it hot?”

The laughter bubbles up from Nomi’s chest, a flood of relief tempered by a shitload of ‘I should have known.’  Amanita is the queen of public sex, after all.  She’s always been the more private one, but … it’s different with them.  Her seven other souls.

“Poor Kala just about died.  She’s barely just married, and I’m thinking an eyeful of girl-on-girl on the honeymoon wasn’t what she expected.  Riley, though – cooler than I expected.  She just blushed and took off straight away.”

“What about the boys?”

“It’s only been Lito and Wolfie.  Lito had this huge smile – he was so happy for us.  Wolfgang wanted to stay and watch but I told him to fuck off.”

“Damn right you did.  My hero.  Come here, baby.”

Amanita’s long, wet kiss becomes round two for the morning, her slow descent back down Nomi’s body almost worshipful.  Sun arrives just as Amanita’s tongue parts the folds of Nomi’s sex, and her surprised yelp is nearly lost in the long moan.  “Sun!”

“Yeah, baby.  Feels so good, right?”

“Nita.  It’s Sun.  Here. “

Sun’s cool black eyes as watching them with amused curiosity.

 “Is this what you do?  How you love each other?”

“Yes… oh god.  Babes.  But no!  You need to go!”

Amanita lifts her head.  “Oh.  You mean – Sun.  Karate chopping badass Sun.”

Nomi nods her head, unsure what to make of Amanita’s odd tone.

“Sun who is scary hot and locked up in prison right now.”

Nomi nods furiously.  Amanita hasn’t stopped. She’s rubbing her palm over Nomi’s mound, pressing on her clit with every pass.

“Does she want to watch?”

“What?”

“Does she want to stay, and watch me make you come?”

Sun’s mouth curves into a surprised smirk.  Her hands flutter up as if to tell Nomi she’ll just go, but Nomi is quicker.  “Do you?  Want to?”

Her eyes are serious when she inclines her head, not shy, exactly, but conscious of the weight of the situation.  “If you are sure.  I would not want to intrude.”

Nomi moans, trying to catch a breath through her wide open mouth.  “You kinda already have, but it’s okay.  Pretty sure Neets wants you to.”

“What about you?”

What about me, Nomi thinks.  What about all the times I’ve for disloyal for wanting you, even just a little bit.  What about the times I’ve told Amanita about the way you move and how your muscles ripple when you fight, how sexy it is.  How she’s teased me with it, when we’ve fucked.

“If you’d want to.  I’d probably like it.  A lot.”  And fuck that blush anyway.  This is her soul sister.  The love between them is a solid, warm thing, tangible with every breath.  It will never threaten what she has with Amanita, but it doesn’t mean it can’t be this, too.

She comes twice as hard, with Sun’s face hovering next to her own.  The warmth of Sun’s body as real as Amanita’s.

“Did she touch you?” Amanita asks later, and Nomi shakes her head, adamant. 

“She just watched.”

“Guess there’s always next time!  We’ll put out the welcome mat,” Amanita grins.  Maybe she’s joking, Nomi thinks.

But probably not.

*                                                     

Sun is feasting at one of her breasts, pulling the nipple between her teeth and then lashing it with her tongue, the feeling a throbbing counterpoint to the liquid heat spiralling in Nomi’s pussy.   Amanita can’t touch the other woman, but she tugs Nomi’s hands to where she knows Sun has to be, urging her to stroke and pluck. 

“I want to taste her on you,” she says before she returns her attentions to Nomi’s clit, and Nomi lets her mind spiral with that implication, already rearranging them on the bed so that she can give her girl everything she wants.  If Sun straddles her face while Amanita eats her out …  “Riley!”

“Oh.  _Oh my God._   I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean …” cool, unflappable Riley can’t stop staring at Sun, who simply shrugs and reaches across to roll Nomi’s other nipple between her fingers.  Showily.  As if in invitation.

“Imagine how it would feel,” she says coolly, and Riley bites her lip.  Because thoughts are hard to avoid, but sensation needs to be chased down a little.  Chosen. 

Nomi moans and thinks about Riley sucking at one nipple while Sun nibbles at the other.  Tasting herself through each of their lenses, and sending back the madness of Amanita’s clever tongue, fucking her mercilessly as she writhes under all the three of them.  How they can have that, and no one else can.  How special it is, this link they've been given.

“Yeah.  Stay.  Feel,” Nomi offers, holding out her hand.   She and Amanita have done the group sex thing before, but this is different to that.  Far more than a simple, sexy experiment - these are her other souls.  Her other bodies.  The people through whom she has experiences no gay girl had ever thought she’d want – the surging pleasure of Hernando’s cock deep in her ass, and the shameful power Wolfgang felt, looming over a girl on her knees while she sucked his cock.  He’d imagined Kala the whole time, and the longing had pierced them both. 

There would be nothing sad, here.  She would be sharing her body, and her lover, with two of her other souls.  Drinking in their energy, feeding them her pleasure.  Revelling in their connection.

Coming really fucking hard, Nomi admits.  She wants to do this.

“Neets?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Can Riley join us too?”

“Fuck yeah.  One day, I’m gonna figure out how to get all eight of you fucking me.  Until then – ladies, enjoy.”

Amanita drags the flat of her tongue over Nomi’s quivering vulva, then fastens on to her clit.   Sun screams, and Riley throws her head back as she strips off her clothes, bowing her head for a kiss as her hips try to fuck backwards into the mouth all three of them are feeling.

“Noted,” Nomi mutters as she starts to come.  So many things about their connection to research.   

But a group effort to get Amanita off?  Just watch her make it a priority.

_fin_


End file.
